


Slow hands -section 4, NC17

by wanderingsmith



Series: Slow hands [4]
Category: Bones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 7 of the Slow hands series. **NC-17**. you can Skip to the next section without losing anything of the story!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow hands -section 4, NC17

Beer and supper were taken sitting side by side on the couch, taking turns complaining about having to catch up on work backlog. Temperance cross-legged, Booth lounging with his feet stretched out.

Listening to Booth rant about the intricacies of the FBI bureaucratic system, Temperance found herself distracted as he rested his hand on her thigh again, seemingly without noticing as he continued to gesture with the other. Trying to pay attention to what he was saying instead of the warmth he was causing to flow up her leg, and right into her heart.

As much as she was enjoying being able to complain to someone about her frustrations, she decided she'd had enough venting. There were far better ways to relieve stress; the endorphins released during sex for example, could shift a person out of depression. Let along out of annoyance.

She shifted to her knees and turned sideways, swinging a leg to straddle his hips, his rant stopping mid-word as he blinked at her. She took the beer bottle out of his waving right hand and leaned over to put it on the side table. Semi deliberately bringing her chest to his face, pleased when he took the hint and kissed the slopes of her breast in the open V of her shirt, his hands pulling her hips closer to his.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Bones?"

Leaning into his right ear, she kept her voice breathy, "Umm, umm. Shut up Booth." Then kissed him, taking up where the promise at the door had ended. She could feel desire pool in her belly, could feel his answering response prodding her thigh. And suddenly wanted to love him, to show him in a tangible way just how much she cared.

She moved away from his mouth, his lips trying to follow hers. Laying a slurpy kiss on his jawline, she was severely tempted to bite; only refraining by promising herself to get his shoulder. Continuing her journey to his ear for a quickly whispered "I want you", her hands started undoing his shirt, hips settling firmly to his.

When his hands stroked up her ribs, she pulled back, shaking her head at him, putting his hands back where they'd been. She answered his questioning look with a wicked grin, "If you don't keep your hands to yourself I'm going to get your cuffs and put them to good use." She thoroughly enjoyed the surprised shock on his face, and loved seeing his pupil dilate, his lips part, anticipation lighting his face.Temptation and play; he was so good for her.

Content that he was keeping his hands still, she finished undoing the lowest button of his shirt, hands flattening on his muscled belly and ever so slowly sliding up his smooth chest. There was a very faint voice listing each muscle and bone as it passed under her touch, but her thoughts were occupied with the sensations. Toned muscles flexing under her fingers, warm skin getting hotter, hard bones; beautiful tanned skin, oh so tempting. Her hands reached his shoulders and started down his arms, taking his shirt off. Her head bent to lick the notch at the top of his ribcage, hearing his breath halt.

A low moan as his hands jerked her hips into his. Salty skin, heat rising off him, her lips moved unhurriedly, trailing kisses over his left pectoral, adopting the smell of Booth, attaching it to the memory of arousal and power, of knowing her every touch was making her man jerk and moan. Scent is the strongest memory; she had a quick thought that she'd grab something of his and keep it close. When frustration got to her, she would have a much speedier alternative to meditation.

Feeling his trapezius under her lips, wondering at the possessive need to mark him. Feeling the unaccustomed edge of wildness in herself. Fingers trailing down his ribcage, she gave in to temptation, biting hard enough to feel the muscle contract, then gently licking the teeth marks, hearing his hiss of reaction. She lifted her head, suddenly wondering if she'd gone too far, memory of what she'd felt seeing his back on Saturday. But his eyes on her were anything but annoyed, lips jerking to a quick grin when their eyes met, "Wildcat."

Her answering smile was slow, "I know Temperance is a mouthful, " she ignored the wicked look he threw her, "but I'm sure you could manage Tempe."

He shook his head slowly, look on his face faintly serious, "Bones, and Wildcat, are mine alone. Temperance is who you are, the intense woman I.. who calls me Booth no matter how close we get, works long hours and has more determination than is safe for anyone. But Bones is *my* partner, my friend. And Wildcat is the woman who drives me crazy in bed; or couch. Tempe.. seems too casual, implies unwillingness to take the time to use your name, or get to know you."

It was tempting to let his heartfelt words derail her, turn this back to the soft lovemaking they'd enjoyed several times over the weekend. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the two half moon shapes on his shoulder; she'd thought enough not to cause real hurt, doubted he'd even feel it tomorrow. He wasn't hurt, but he was hers, and there was an undeniable pleasure to the thought, one that made her want to continue. To seduce.

She dropped a kiss on his smiling lips, then crouched down, moving her hips back along his thigh. Kissing and licking her slow way down his chest. Not saying anything when his hands found their way to her hair.

Her finger reached his slacks and undid them carefully, feeling his lungs jerk under her lips as she carefully pulled the fabric away from his straining flesh.

Kisses reaching his waist, she lifted her head, catching is intense gaze, his breath in light pants. She stood up slowly, staying within the V of his legs. Crossing her arms, she reached for the hem of her blouse, slowly raising it over her head. Once again locking eyes with him as she reached back for her bra clasp. Letting the lace fall to the floor to join her blouse, she undid the button and zipper of her slacks, letting them slide off her hips and stepping backwards out of them.

Grinning slightly, she bent to take off her underwear, then slipped to her knees in one smooth movement, lovering her mouth to his erect shaft. Hearing his deep moan, his fingers resting, tense, on the side of head. She wrapped a hand at the base, stroking as she suckled. Physically aroused at the touch of exactly what she wanted inside her, mentally seduced by every sound out of his lips, every move his body made in reaction to her.

Finally, feeling him start to tense, hearing him growl her name in demanding plea, she slowly raised her head, giving a last lick before climbing back onto his lap, his arms immediately pulling her to him, hands holding onto her face as he kissed her with desperate intensity.

"Tell me what you need." voice hoarse, hands cupping her face as he kissed deeply, tongue delving, demanding a turn at possession, "Tell me what you want."

"I want your mouth, on me, " she leaned in and stole another hungry kiss, feeling his arms contract, his tongue dive in to taste her again; pulled back and resumed whispering, reckless passion well and in control, "want to feel that stiff tongue hit my clit over and over", she bit his ear, "want you to make me scream with pleasure."

His growl music to her sensitive skin as he once again pulled her mouth to his. She found herself moaning into his kiss as his hands slid down her back to her buttocks, ground her quickly to him, then let her lips go and lifted her. Her eyes widened, loving his easy strength, her breath catching in anticipation.

He lifted her to his mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders desperately for balance. She watched his head bend, her breath getting jerky as he nuzzled into her folds. His tongue stiff, flicking her clitoris hard, taking strokes on every side, until he settled in the one spot that made her almost jerk out of his grasp. Her breath jammed in her throat as her body bowed back, legs tensing as her inner walls tightened, trying to bring pressure to bear on her throbbing G-point.

When he pulled back for a moment, her groan was in no way suitable representative of the frustration that she felt, pain so close to pleasure it was a generalized ache. He shifted her legs a touch further apart, then his lips were back, the brief respite making her even more sensitive. The new position had her legs too far apart for her walls to apply any pressure to the emptiness inside, making her strain against his hold, voice unconsciously begging him. There was an instant of thought that she heard him moan, almost getting as far as finding the idea of this arousing him erotic beyond measure. Then the vibration from that moan, translated through his lips and tongue straight to her centre, threw her over the edge. Waves of ecstasy crashing through her as he kept her going with continued suckles, until her strength ran out and she started to slump.

He kept one hand in her mid back to hold her up as he used the other to lower her legs, sliding her down, feeling her wetness gliding on his chest. Mental pleasure, knowing he could bring her to this; physical need to feel that wet heat around him, now. His groan only stopping when he latched onto her lips, needing to posses her, every part of her.

She raised her head back to breathe, "Please tell me you have a rubber in your pocket. I need you; inside me, now!"

Her earlier attentions had left him free of his slacks, and at her words his hips thrust helplessly at hers, bringing him into torturous contact with soaking heat, one of his hands fumbling his back pocket for his wallet; momentary though of thanks for his morning's confidence at putting one there.

Her hands grabbed the foil out of his fingers. Her shaking thighs, helped by his grip, lifting her up so she could have access to him, unrolling the condom on with a tight grip that made his fingers bite into her hips, his rising off the couch; "Bones!"

Recovered enough from her orgasm to almost think, Temperance looked at the beautiful man lying under her, muscles tight, chest gleaming with sweat, eyes closed, face thrown back and clenched. The instant image was lost as his hands brought her to him, thrusting into her suddenly, the move rubbing him hard on her G-point. "Yes!" His harsh shout echoed by her keening cry.

His eyes opened, fiercer than she'd seen them as he leaned forward and mated her lips with his, hands at her waist keeping a fast counter tempo to his hips.

The aroused heat between them was making him delirious, the tightness in his balls driving a need for release that made his straining muscles and gasping breath very mere annoyances. Her scalding wet and the fluttering tightness gripping tighter and tighter around him as her thighs clamped around his hips were sharp prods toward a pleasure that was hovering desperately out of reach.

Grinding her closer with every fast thrust, he felt her body freeze before her scream took his ear out, her clenching inner muscles torture too severe, and he was out of control, slamming into her as her fingers dug into his biceps.

"Oh fuck! I want you, need you. Yes! oh fuck, yes!" Burning release putting his body on the rack for an eternal moment as she continued to milk him, soft moans breathing on his ear. Then as the ecstasy passed, the flutters on his raw nerves made him jerk, low growl at the back of his throat, streaks of pleasure still flowing along his spine.

They sat, bonelessly wrapped around each other, waiting for their panting breaths to calm. Temperance was the first to move as a shiver coursed on her skin from the cold air at her back and with a grunt, Seeley made himself move to dispose of the used condom, giving a quick laugh at the woman who insisted on burrowing back on him. He doubted he'd be able to choose between soft, cuddling Bones and demanding Wildcat; had a brief grim thought that he'd be lost without the whole woman.

Exhausted but wanting to go to sleep soon, he wrapped his arms around her back and got up, pleased when she wrapped her strong legs around his waist without a prompt. He walked them both to bed.


End file.
